Good Luck Charlie: The Divorce
by ICrzy
Summary: When Bob cheats on Amy and Amy starts seeing a new man, they get a divorce. What they don't realize originally how bad it can affect their children. Teen angst, depression, possible self-harm, drugs and alcohol will be involved. TeddyXSpencer AmyXOC BobXOC but later on in the story maybe AmyXBob
1. Chapter 1: After the Dirvorce

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

***Character Ages:**

**Amy Duncan: 39**

**Bob Duncan: 40**

**PJ Duncan: 18**

**Teddy Duncan: 16**

**Gabe Duncan: 12**

**Charlie Duncan: 3***

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

The Duncan house has been silently quiet since what had occurred a few months. Amy Duncan and Bob Duncan had gotten a divorced since Amy had found out that Bob had cheated on him, also the fact Amy was beginning to flirt with a new doctor at the hospital from Texas.

"Kids, breakfast!" Shouted Amy.

Coming into the room first was Teddy, her blonde hair has blue streaks in it. Amy allowed her daughter to do it, she thinks that it is a rebellious thing since the whole divorced happened. Teddy almost got her belly button pierced but chickened out.

"Can Ivy and Katie come over after school?" Teddy asked.

Amy looked from the lunches she was packing, "I don't see why not."

In came Gabe, he was trying to act as if nothing really happened. He was affected by this but just played it cool. Amy knew the boy will come to him when he feels up to it.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Gabe asked.

"Blueberry pancakes and bacon!" Amy said placing a plate down for him.

Gabe smiled and began to dine in his breakfast. Teddy was eating but was on her phone texting her friends, Amy knows that Teddy's way of letting out her built up rage and confusion is by being with her friends. Amy found out from Teddy that her friend Katie, her parent's got a divorced when Katie was ten. So Teddy said Katie is helping her through it.

"Hey, can you babysit tomorrow night?" Amy asked.

Teddy looks up, "Yeah why?"

Amy didn't know how to say it, "Um Brad and I are going out to see a movie."

Brad, that name that caused their parent's marriage. Not only his name but the women their father is seeing. Teddy hated both parent's "partner" and really didn't want a step parent or wanted to get to know them.

"Why can't PJ?" Teddy asked playing with her food.

"He has finals." Amy explained.

"Sure," Teddy said.

In the back door came their older brother, PJ. He has dressed a lot darker and his hair needed a hair cut. He smelled heavy of smoke, which made Amy upset that her son would make that mistake. She saw the box in his back pocket as he went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I'd wish you'd quit." Amy said.

PJ turned, "I'm fine mom." He replied.

Gabe looked up at his brother, "Does it taste good?" Gabe asked.

Amy shook her head, "No its bad for you!"

PJ rolled his eyes, "Yes its bad for you. That is why I am quitting." He turned to his mom.

"Do you have the patch? Have you stopped buying them?" Amy asked.

PJ raised his hands, "I'll start mom. Get off my back, oh before I jet do you need me to pick any of me up from school?" PJ asked.

"Oh, well Brad said he might pick Gabe up and I am pretty sure that B- your father is going to take Teddy and her friends home." Amy said.

The kids knew how painful it was to say her ex husband's name. PJ nods and takes a drink of his water, the other kids nodded as well but they were eating their breakfast.

"Want me to take them in?" PJ asked.

"Um I can take Gabe in, I have an early shift. Can you take Teddy?" Amy asked.

Teddy raised her eye brow, "Yeah sure." PJ replied.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy stepped into PJ's 1963 Lincoln Continental, Teddy admired her brother's taste in old school cars. He kept it nice, and it didn't smell of smoke yet he had only started that habit after their parent's ended their marriage.

"Get it a car wash, recently?" Teddy asked.

PJ nods as he lights his cigarette, "Yeah these damn birds."

Teddy laughed, "Yeah I hear mom complain about the same thing."

PJ pulls out of the driveway and drives down the street. At first it was silent, then the two started small chat. Like Teddy would ask how he was or he'd ask how school was. It was the awkward moment between them.

"Did you start smoking because of mom and dad?" Teddy asked.

PJ glanced at his sister for a split second then continued to drive, "What makes you think that?"

"Well since you and Emmett moved out, um he started and then the whole divorce caught everyone off guard." Teddy said.

PJ exhaled the smoke flew back out the window as he drove with one hand, "Yeah and not to mention the affairs." He said.

"Dad didn't sleep with anyone." Teddy said.

"He still cheated," PJ said.

"You hate him, don't you?" Teddy asked.

PJ didn't reply. He put the cigarette back in his mouth and hit the breaks at a red light.

"I know you haven't visited him since the divorce. You know he asks for you?" Teddy asked.

PJ nods, "I bet."

PJ turns at the light and continues straight down the street. He had finished his cigarette and threw it out. PJ turned left down another street and finally pulled up at Teddy's school also known as his old school.

"Thanks for the ride," Teddy said.

"No problem." PJ said.

Teddy exits the car and hears her brother drive off, sorta like a race car driver. She rolls her eyes and walks up to the school. Once she entered the school she sees Ivy who had quickly smelled the smell of smoke on her. Luckily for Teddy, her best friend had the cure to that.

"So PJ is still smoking?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"Damn, I mean he was such a sweet guy." Ivy said.

"Yeah, the divorce has been hard." Teddy said.

Ivy nods, "I can tell. You're extreme change with adding blue to your hair, was well- sudden." Ivy said.

"It'll fade, it won't last more than a few weeks." Teddy said.

"Oh good, sorry Teddy but you aren't the rebel type." Ivy said.

Teddy laughed and walked to her locker, "Yeah I know."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"Hey Gabe," Said a familiar voice.

Gabe looked up from his Harry Potter book his teacher told him to read. It was Jo, usually his enemy but this time she seemed a but concern.

"Jody told me about the divorce. I am sorry, why didn't you tell me?" Jo asked.

"Cause I knew you'd make fun of me." Gabe replied.

"Make fun of you? Gabe, my dad cheated on my mom with a women in another state! Then after they were divorced they got remarried after two years." Jo said.

Gabe lighten up, "Really?"

Jo nodded, "I understand what you're dealing with. It's confusing and hard." She said.

Gabe nodded, "I'll say."

Jo smiles, "If you need someone to talk to I'll be that someone." Jo said.

"Thanks, Jo." Gabe said.

**First chapter up! Like the idea of the kids being affect by it, well besides Charlie who is 3. Thinking PJ's smoking habit is kind of extreme but there will be a good storyline behind it, also with Teddy rebelling I sorta have an idea of her possibly getting a tattoo. Also maybe with Gabe might have him do something reckless to bring the family together, I don't know but tell me if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Propose

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Gabe walked out of his school to see a silver mini van pull in, it was Brad's. Gabe walks over and gets in the front seat. Brad smiled on his face and hands the boy a soda can.

"Here you go sport, just don't tell your mother." Brad smiled.

Gabe sorta like Brad. Brad was a charming guy. He was really tan and had really dark hair. He mentioned that his family came from Cuba, his grandparents. He however cannot speak Spanish to save his life though he grew up in Texas where they mostly speak Spanish.

"How was school, Gabe?" Brad asked.

"Pretty good, I am planning on going to my friend Jo's place Saturday." Gabe said.

"Nice, does his parent's know?" Brad asked.

"Her, Jo is a girl." Gabe said.

Brad smiles, "Well good for you Gabe. I am glad you have a friend that's a girl." Brad said.

Gabe forms a small smile, "Thanks Brad."

Brad didn't want Gabe nor even Teddy and PJ to call him "dad". He wasn't sure what Charlie would call him though he is just fine with Brad. He understands how hard a divorce can be on the kids.

"Want to stop and go to the arcade?" Brad asked.

Gabe's eyes widen, "Really!"

Brad nods, "For an hour or so."

Gabe nods, "Yes that will be fun!"

Brad smiled, "Well to the mall we go."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy, Katie, and Ivy walk to Bob's Chevy Cruze, the two girls go in the back as Teddy enters the front seat. Bob took a drink of coffee and pulled out. At first all the talk was the girls about school, then boys, and after that just rumors they heard about.

"So Teddy, how is PJ?" Bob asked.

"Fine," She said sounding annoyed.

Katie smiles, "How has the business been Mr. Duncan?" Katie asked.

"Actually really good, thanks for asking Katie." Bob replied.

Bob makes a right at the light and continue to drive straight. This way home was too familiar to Teddy. She remembered her dad always drive his bug mobile everywhere, which Teddy hated but now she sorta misses it. Teddy turned away and looked out the window while her friends talked to her dad. She remembered when the backseats were filled with animal cookies and the two boys were so loud that made her father angry.

Bob turns left and then pulls up to the driveway, "OK girls this is your stop." Bob said with a cheerful smile.

Ivy and Katie get out first. They were all laughs as they head to the house. Teddy gets out and was about to leave her dad but he stopped her by gaining her attention.

"Um, Teddy-." Bob said.

Teddy turned to face her dad, "Yeah dad?"

"I love you," He said with a smile.

Teddy smiled too, "Love you too."

**-NEXTGEN-**

Charlie was playing with her dolls on the floor while the girls were watching The Vampire Diaries on the TV. The girls were sitting on the couch and eating popcorn. In between the shows break they went to the bathroom or Teddy was dealing with texts from Spencer.

Ivy turned to her friend, "Is is Spencer again?"

Katie took a drink of her soda, "Is this the fifth text?"

Teddy nods to both questions, "He doesn't get the hint."

Ivy rolls her eyes, "He shouldn't be texting you. He cheated on you with the Nicole girl." Ivy said.

Katie nods, "Yeah and underclassmen." Katie said.

Teddy leans over to the coffee table to grab some popcorn, she ate the handful she had. Ivy handed Teddy a can of soda and the girl smiled at her best friend. Charlie crawled over and Teddy put Charlie on her lap.

"Charlie has gotten bigger since I was last over." Katie said smiling at Charlie.

Charlie was wearing a pink shirt with a pink tutu. Her short hair had pink hair clips in. Charlie was holding onto her favorite stuffed toy, her brown monkey. Teddy remembers that her dad and mom had bought that for Charlie when she was born.

Teddy smiled, "Yeah next fall she'll be going to pre-school."

"I thought she was already in pre-school?" Ivy asked.

"Nope, daycare." Teddy cleared up.

The front door opened and in came Gabe and Brad. Gabe was bragging how great he was at the video games they were playing, he seemed hyper and also happy. Brad smiled and partly laughed as he hung up his coat. Brad noticed the girls and waved at them.

"Hi girls," Brad said.

"Hi Mr. Vasquez," Ivy and Katie said.

Brad smiled, "Girls you don't have to call me Mr. Vasquez. Brad is just fine." Brad said.

Brad entered the kitchen and the girls giggled about him, well besides Teddy. Gabe had gone up to his room to do his homework. Brad was only good for a few things in Teddy's mind. Brad managed to get Gabe to do his homework without Gabe throwing a fit, and Brad can bond with Charlie. Brad however has been trying to push for a relationship between PJ and Teddy. He tried to learn some of the stuff PJ cooks or he wants to know what's new with Teddy.

Brad comes out and sits on a chair, "So what's new?" He takes a drink of his soda.

Teddy rolls her eyes, "Nothing." She declared.

Brad got the hint, "Oh well. I'll leave you girls alone. How about I take Charlie off your hands." Brad said.

Teddy handed Charlie to Brad, and like that Charlie began giggling and seemed happy. Brad was about to take her out back on the swing set but stopped to tell Teddy something important.

"Um can you call PJ and ask if he'll be at dinner tonight? I want everyone here for tonight." Brad said and left.

Teddy felt sick, "He is not going to propose."

Ivy's smile faded, "Teddy I know it sucks but don't be selfish."

"I am not selfish." Teddy declared and texted PJ.

_FROM:TEDDY_  
_TO:PJ_  
_MESSAGE: Be dinner 2night. -Ted_

She quickly got a message back. The sixteen year old unlocked her phone and pulled up the message.

_FROM:PJ_  
_TO:TEDDY_  
_MESSAGE: Ight, be there 6. -PJ_

Teddy sighed and then wondered if her mother's boyfriend is planning to propose. Also if Brad is willing to do it, would it mean that his dad would propose to his girlfriend Sally. Teddy sighed and could not enjoy the rest of the episode.

**-NEXTGEN-**

Amy came home at 6:23pm to see PJ in the living room playing video games with Gabe, like old times. The boys were laughing like usual and taunting each other like nothing had happened. Gabe won of course, thought Amy always knew that PJ let Gabe win.

"I win! You're a loser!" Gabe taunted.

PJ smirked, "Best two outta three." PJ said.

Gabe grinned, "You're on."

Amy placed her purse down and hung up her jacket. She sees Charlie is crawling over, and Amy picks up her baby. Charlie begins to look around and point silly like.

"Hi Charlie." Amy said.

"Hi mommy," Charlie answered and made a fart noise at her mom.

Charlie laughed and laughed, which made Amy smile. Charlie had been so confused on the change in behavior also the fact that her daddy doesn't live with her anymore. Also Charlie didn't understand who Brad or Sally was.

"Where is Brad and Teddy?" Amy asked.

"Backyard." Gabe said.

"Bedroom." PJ said.

Amy smirked. Brad was out in the backyard setting up the grill, he was cooking steak. As for Teddy, she was downstairs in her bedroom. She was working on a essay for her English class. Though after her mom convinced her to come upstairs, Teddy did.

Teddy saw PJ upstairs and was sorta shocked, "Hey PJ."

PJ turned, "Hey Teddy."

Not only Amy but Teddy noticed PJ didn't smell of smoke. He didn't have a box on him, that they knew of. In came Brad, he had a grin and told everyone to enter the kitchen for a nice dinner. The Duncan family entered the kitchen. Charlie had small helpings of steak which was cut small enough so she didn't choke, she had mashed potatoes, and some green beans. As the others had a large steak with mashed potatoes with green beans.

"This is good Brad," Gabe said.

PJ nods as he was chewing on it, "I agree."

"PJ don't speak with your mouth full." Amy remained.

"Mom, I am an adult." PJ said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Eighteen is not an adult."

Brad turns to Teddy, "You enjoying it?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah. It's great."

Teddy brushed her hair behind her ear. She hated not knowing if Brad was going to propose or not. It sorta made her sick.

"So PJ noticed no smell of smoke, did you quit?" Amy asked.

PJ shrugged, "Sorta."

Amy eyed him, "Sorta?"

"Cutting back," PJ fed them.

Amy nods, "That's good." Amy said though she wasn't happy.

Gabe smiles, "I beat Brad at Ultimate Street Fighters today."

Amy smiled, "Really."

"I'll say it, he has skills." Brad said.

PJ laughed, "Glad I am not Gabe's punching bag in video games anymore." He said.

"You still suck." Gabe remained.

The dinner remained fun but also at the same time a bit curious. The other kids, well besides Charlie, wondered why there was such a large feast and how everyone had to be there. Also the fact that they had to eat at the dinner table. They rarely ate the dinner table anymore.

Brad was messing with something in his jacket pocket, "Amy. I really enjoy being around you and your family." He said.

"Oh, Brad. You are like a member of the family." Amy said with a smile.

Brad nods, "I know. I've been thinking how our future will be, like a family." Brad said.

"Brad?" Amy asked.

The kids knew it was coming. Brad gets out of his chair and kneels on one knee in front of Amy. He pulls out a small black box and held onto her hand.

"I know we've been together for about a few months, but Amy. I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are not only beautiful but you are such a down to earth women. You are such a great mother and have raised beautiful kids. I would like to be apart of that. Amy - Blankenhooper, will you marry me?" Brad asked.

Amy was in tears, she was so amazed that he was going to do it. The kids waited for their mom to reply, they kept glancing between Brad and their mom. Charlie was chewing on her food sorta confused and wasn't sure on the situation. Brad waited for his girlfriend to reply.

Amy nodded, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Amy said.

Brad put the ring on her finger, with that said Teddy got up and left the room. PJ stood up and left as well, Gabe sat there sorta happy about the news.

**-NEXTGEN-**

PJ found Teddy outside, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. Teddy turned to her brother a little mad but also not surprised.

"I had a feeling you were quitting." Teddy said.

"I only smoke when I am upset or stressed. That's it." PJ said.

"Hey, I am not going to judge. I mean our mother is getting remarried." Teddy said.

"Yeah, wanna smoke?" He offered.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"Of course not, I don't want to addicted to this." PJ said.

Teddy smirked, "A wise older brother."

Teddy glanced to the starlight, "I cannot believe how much has changed."

PJ exhaled allowing the smoke to be released from his mouth and lung, "Yeah."

"I mean, was it my fault they caused the divorced?" Teddy asked.

PJ raised his eye brow, "Huh?"

"I was pushing dad to branch out his business, and he met Sally." Teddy said.

PJ shook his head, "No its not your fault. Besides Sally met dad through me." PJ said.

Teddy looked shocked, "What?"

PJ nods and puts out his cigarette, "Yeah. Sally is a professor at the university I attend." He said.

"Whoa," Teddy said.

PJ nods, "Yeah. Besides Teddy, blaming yourself is stupid. My idea of it is, let them sink their own ships."

Teddy smirked, "Deep."

PJ coughed slightly, "Damn after taste."

"You should probably quit." Teddy said.

"I will," PJ said.

Teddy went inside and grabbed him a bottle of water, she returned to him and handed him the water. PJ thanked her and took a drink.

"Teddy, I have a question." PJ said.

"Shoot." Teddy said.

"Has dad mentioned me at all?" PJ asked.

Teddy smiled, "He misses you."

"I miss him too." PJ said.

Teddy nudges her brother, "On our next visit you should come. I mean stay a while, we have to stay over night since we aren't eighteen but you can hang out." Teddy said.

"Sure," PJ said.

The two siblings turned to the starlight and remained in silent.

**Please review and favorite for more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy sat in the living room, she was doing her homework on a Saturday night. A uneventful Saturday night spent babysitting both Gabe and Charlie. Charlie was sleeping in her bedroom which was great. Teddy had to keep stopping her studies to check on the crying Charlie. Gabe however is playing video games in his room, and is quiet about it. Which makes babysitting him very easy.

Teddy sighed as she finished her algebra assignment, "Man math is a pain." She mumbled to herself.

"Teddy," A voice cracked.

Teddy turned and saw Gabe, "Gabe? You alright?" Teddy asked looking concerned.

Gabe nods slowly and moved over near her. He crawls up upon the couch and sat next to his older sister, Teddy felt Gabe lean against her. Teddy stroked his hair and rubbed his back in a motherly way.

"Are you sure? Are you not feeling well?" Teddy asked.

"Was it my fault mom and dad broke up?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe, it wasn't your fault." Teddy said.

Gabe had a small tear sliding down his cheek, "But- but I pulled a big prank on them weeks before. Mom let me off with a warning and dad wanted me punished." Gabe said.

Teddy sighed, "Gabe some things aren't meant to be. Mom and dad had something special but they don't feel it anymore, that's why dad is seeing Sally and why mom is engaged with Brad." She said.

Gabe rubbed his eyes, "You hate Brad. You and PJ both hate him." Teddy said.

"I don't think PJ hates Brad, and I don't." Teddy said.

Gabe looked confused, "But you're so mean to him."

Teddy nods, "I am still processing the whole thing." She said.

Gabe nods, "Is that what PJ is doing? Processing it all?" Gabe asked.

"I am certain that is what he is doing." Teddy said with a soft smile.

Gabe hugged his sister, "Thank you Teddy. You made me feel better."

Teddy smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Go head to bed. It's late."

"What about you?" Gabe asked.

"I'll be up until mom is home, if you want me to I'll sit up with you until you fall asleep." Teddy said.

Gabe smiled, "Thanks."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy returned downstairs after Gabe finally went to bed, it was very late and Teddy was so tired. She fell onto the couch and laid there, moaning as she reached for the TV remote the girl turned it on to keep her awake.

"It's midnight, where is she?" Teddy asked.

Teddy was startled by a knock at the door, she put on a sweatshirt and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and saw PJ standing there, Teddy looked slightly confused but didn't stop her older brother from entering his old home.

"Why are you here?" Teddy asked.

PJ grinned, "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry PJ, I am just tired." Teddy said.

"Go to bed, I'll cover it." PJ said.

"But mom said-." Teddy said.

"She won't be home until the morning. She called me- or so Brad did. They rented a hotel room together." PJ said.

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Gross."

PJ laughed and sat down on the couch, "So they told me to watch you kids."

Teddy sat next to him, "We are not children."

PJ laughed again, "Yeah you are." PJ said.

Teddy changed the channel on the TV, "Now I am not really tired."

PJ glanced at her, "Really now?"

Teddy nodded, "Yeah."

PJ leaves the room to the kitchen and then return holding two cans of soda. Teddy was handed one and watched her brother sit next to her. Teddy noticed PJ didn't smell of smoke, and she decided not to ask about it. She didn't want to bud in.

"So what were you doing at midnight before mom- or should I say Brad called you?" Teddy asked.

PJ chuckled, "I was actually heading to a party off campus with Emmett. Though family is more important." PJ said.

"A college party? Like the ones were you drink and do drugs?" Teddy asked.

PJ took a drink of his soda, "Not all of them are like that." He said.

"So all the ones you went to were not like that?" Teddy asked staring at her can.

PJ gazed at his sister, "Some." He replied.

The two were silent for a moment, they were watching ABC Family Pretty Little Liars. Teddy use to watch this show with her friends and PJ use to mock how stupid it was, they had so many memories over a TV show.

"Maybe I can take you to a college party, some day." PJ said.

Teddy shifted her head to him, "What?" Teddy asked.

PJ chuckled, "Yeah if you want to come and party but you won't drink."

Teddy crosses her arms on her chest, "OK dad." She joked.

PJ messed with her hair and Teddy glanced at her brother, since the divorce the two had been sorta close but sorta distance. However Teddy has seen a different side of PJ, one that isn't a complete idiot. He has really changed and really matured.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Amy and Brad return home early, at seven in the morning. Everyone was still asleep.

"Am, look." Brad motions.

On the couch was both Teddy and PJ, the two siblings were sleeping against each other. Amy smiled and gabbed a blanket, then she covered them up.

"We'll leave them alone." Amy said.

Brad nods, "I'll check on Charlie."

Amy nods and Brad leaves. Amy looks down at her children. Her first born and her second born. They looked so little as they slept together, it was like when Bob use to work late shifts and the younger PJ and Teddy wanted to stay up when he got home. Amy smiled to herself and left the kitchen.

**Please review and favorite for more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: At Bob's Part 1

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Amy was washing dishes in the kitchen when she heard the door to the kitchen move, she turned to see her eldest son. He took a seat and let out a deep breathe.

"PJ?" Amy asked.

PJ looked up, "Mom. I wanna talk to you." PJ said.

Amy nods and dries off her hands, "Shoot dear."

Amy sits in the chair next to him. First she sees PJ pull out a box of cigarettes and his lighter, he looked at her with his big blue eyes. Amy watched him hand her the cigarettes.

"I really hate the taste of it, anyways." PJ said.

"PJ?" Amy asked.

"I've been taking the patch and found a way to completely get rid of the feeling of needing to smoke." PJ said.

Amy smiled softly, "That's good PJ."

PJ nods, "That's why I am giving these to you. I don't want to see them anymore." PJ said.

Amy nods, "Alright PJ. That is very brave of you." She said.

PJ nods. However, Amy could tell there was more in his eyes. He tighten his grip on his hands as he avoided looking at his mom.

"PJ, are you alright?" Amy asked.

PJ looked down still, "I feel like the divorce is my fault."

"Your fault?" Amy questioned.

"Sally works at my university, when I needed a ride home for a family night after my car broke down she took me home. Dad met her, and I guess everything between them grew. I felt bad and felt like the divorce was all my fault." PJ said.

Amy touched her son's arm, "PJ it isn't your fault."

"Well it made sense, I felt so bad and so stressed- I started to smoke. That habit helped a lot." PJ said.

"Now you don't need that stupid habit." Amy told her son.

PJ nods, "But not only the fact I felt bad- I hated dad." PJ said.

"PJ," Amy said.

PJ looked at his mom, "I haven't seen him since court. I've avoided every phone call he's made and any chance he makes to spend time with me. I feel like a terrible son for acting like this- but I cannot face him." PJ said.

Amy hugged her son, "Don't feel that way. PJ, your father and I may no longer be married but- we still love you. That will never change. Bo- your father knows how hard its been on all of you. He would never blame you." Amy said.

PJ hugged her back, "Thanks mom."

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Gabe and Teddy were packed and ready to go to their dad's for the weekend. Amy came downstairs holding Charlie in her hands and Brad behind her with Charlie's bag.

"So you two ready?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Gabe said.

The front door opened and it was PJ, he held a small backpack and looked at his siblings. His mom and his soon to be step father was sorta shocked by this. PJ said when the divorced happened he wanted nothing to do with his father. Amy guesses after their talk that he wants to give his dad a second chance.

"I can drive them." PJ said.

"Really, PJ?" Amy asked.

PJ nods, "Yeah."

Gabe cheered, "Yay! PJ is coming!"

Teddy formed a small smile, "Thought you'd never visit dad."

PJ was handed Charlie and Amy grabbed her daughter's bag. The kids went out to the 1963 Lincoln Continental, Brad put Charlie's car seat in there and then PJ put his baby sister in the car seat. Gabe took the back seat with Charlie and Teddy sat in the front with PJ. Amy hugged his kids before they departed and watched them off. She felt a little upset but Brad held her hand for comfort.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

"So what changed your mind?" Teddy asked.

PJ turned down his Black Veil Brides CD, "Nothing." He replied.

"PJ, it doesn't smell like smoke. Did you quit?" Gabe asked.

PJ nods, "Yeah."

From the back seat Charlie was making small noises to herself, it was her playing with her stuffed monkey. Gabe was playing on his gameboy, and Teddy was in between talking to her brother and changing the radio to a good station.

PJ made a right turn, "So you think he'll be alright seeing me?" PJ asked calmly.

Teddy raised an eye brow, "Of course."

PJ sighs, "I feel like I've been selfish the last few months." He said.

"PJ, you were dealing with it. Not the best way but hey its over." Teddy said.

PJ pulled up to a driveway. Upon their sights was a large white house, where they see the familiar Bob's Bug Be Gone truck and the mini van Teddy was taken home in. The kids began to unload and then the front door opened.

"Kids!" It was Bob.

PJ froze, he slowly turned to see his dad for the first time since court. He had no idea how to deal with it. Gabe and Teddy hugged their dad, as Teddy let him hold Charlie. Bob noticed PJ and formed a small smile.

"PJ," Bob said.

PJ looked at his dad, "Dad."

Bob quickly handed Charlie back to Teddy and embraced his first born, PJ wasn't sure if he could hug his dad back but he did.

"It's good to finally see you, son." Bob said.

"Yeah- I've been pretty busy." PJ lied.

"It's OK, your mother called me." Bob told his son.

PJ felt like crap for lying. Teddy formed a comfort smile to PJ and then Bob motioned for them to head inside the house.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Inside Gabe and Teddy head upstairs to the guest rooms, Teddy takes Charlies bag up there as well. Bob however turned seeing PJ not heading upstairs as well as the other. Bob picks up his glass of water and turns to his eldest son.

"What aren't you staying?" Bob asked.

"Not long, I- have a final in my cooking class. My professor is strict." PJ said.

Bob nods, "Well study hard and do your father great." Bob said.

PJ nods, "Yeah dad."

Bob noticed the awkwardness between the two, "PJ. I don't want us not to be in each other's life." He said.

PJ nods slowly, "Yeah."

"You sure nothing is bothering you?" Bob asked.

PJ shrugs, "Nah. Just you know, got a lot on my mind." He said.

Bob nods and hears the kids come down the stairs, "So where is Sally?" Gabe asked.

"She is car pulling with our neighbor Rebecca. They went out for a while, but should be home by now." Bob said.

Teddy nods, "Alright. So dad, what's the plan for us?" She asked.

Bob nods, "Well movies. I heard the new Dragon Slayer movie is out." Bob said.

"Dad, that's a baby movie." Gabe complained.

PJ smirks, "He is looking out for Charlie." He said.

"Yeah we can't see Death Cellar 7 with a toddler." Bob said.

Gabe whined, "But its so cool. The trailer said there will be more blood." Gabe said.

Bob smiles, "If not we can rent a movie and watch it here." Bob said.

Teddy nods, "How about we watch Batman The Dark Knight?"

Bob raised his eye brow, "You never liked DC comic movies?"

"Katie and her dad are DC comic geeks. I've gotten interested in a few movies." She said.

"All in motion?" Bob asked.

They all raised their hands for the movie idea Teddy said.

**Please review and favorite for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5: At Bob's Part 2

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

The movie finished, and the family still wanted something to do. PJ sat at the end of the couch, with a tooth pick in his mouth. Teddy assumed it was a way to avoid smoking. Gabe sat next to PJ and Bob, and Teddy saw next to Bob on the other end of the couch with a fuzzy Charlie in her arms. Entering the house was a women carrying bags in her hands.

"Robert, I am home!" She shouted the sweetest way ever.

'Robert' is what Bob's mom usually calls him or even his grandmother, but Bob accepts that from his girlfriend Sally. Bob stands up and sees his children eye him before his girlfriend enters the room.

"Hey sweetie." Bob said.

Sally was in her late twentys, she was going to be turning thirty at the end of that month. Teddy remembered her dad mentioning a trip to Rome with all of them to celebrate Sally's birthday. How could they afford that, Sally's job is how. Sally is a professor at PJ's college and does more than teach. She went to school for teaching second, she wanted to be a nurse first but ended it half way through her second half.

"Hi Robert, oh hi everyone." Sally said so nicely.

She pulled down her blonde hair and removed her thick sunglasses blocking her blue eyes. She looked like she could be related to Teddy and PJ, they had the same hair color but then again the kids remembered Sally having brown hair the first time they met.

Gabe goes first, "Hi Sally."

Sally smiles at Gabe, she has been really nice to them since the divorce and didn't push anything. However between the kids, they think Sally doesn't care like Brad on getting to know them.

"Yeah, hey." Teddy said.

PJ didn't reply, instead he nodded in her direction and Sally forms a smile.

"I am a little shocked seeing Patrick, I would have thought you'd be studying for my final tomorrow." Sally said.

PJ glanced up, "Well- I." He stuttered.

Sally laughs and shakes her head, "I am only joking."

Sally walks out the room as well as Bob, and PJ noticed his younger siblings giggling. He was confused and didn't understand why. Teddy put Charlie down on the couch and held onto her own stomach to laugh. Gabe was nearly falling over.

"What?" PJ asked.

"Oh nothing, Patrick." Teddy mocked.

PJ realized it was his first name. He never is called 'Patrick' not even by his parents, and if he was it was usually rare.

PJ leaned back against the couch, "At college they call you by your first name. No nicknames allowed. It's very professional there." PJ said.

Teddy grins, "Well I have nothing to worry about then." Teddy said.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Gabe was outside playing with the neighbor kids, they attend his elementary school. Meanwhile inside the older teens and the adults were sitting at the kitchen table chatting. Charlie was in her high chair eating ice cream in a bowl.

"So PJ, how is college treating you?" Bob asked taking a drink from his coffee.

PJ shrugs, "Alright. It's different from high school, you know." He replied.

PJ was playing with his coffee mug before him, as Teddy felt a bit left out for not getting a cup of coffee. However she had a cup of tea in front of her instead, which made her feel like a child.

Sally nods, "He is average in my class."

"Average? Like a C?" Teddy asked.

Sally held her mug and shook her head, "A B+." She answered.

Teddy looked shocked, "What do you teach?" Teddy asked.

After being forced over at Bob's ever other weekend, Teddy nor Gabe had bothered to ask what subject Sally taught at PJ's college. Either they just didn't care or didn't want to know in general.

Sally smiles, "I teach English for the levels of freshmen and seniors. Also I teach advance English for juniors and seniors." Sally said and took a drink.

Bob grins, "Wow PJ I am proud."

PJ nods as he reply.

Sally nods, "Oh yes you should be proud. Patrick is such an amazing poet. During our poetry section, Patrick wrote deep poems and I was really impressed." Sally added.

Both Bob and Teddy seemed shocked by that, "Really?" Bob asks.

PJ doesn't think much of it, "What's the big deal?" He asked.

Teddy turned to her brother, "It's just- you're usually never deep with words." Teddy said.

PJ rolls his eyes, "It's called growing up."

Bob nods, "He is right. I am so proud of you, PJ. You're taking responsibility over your actions." Bob said.

PJ nods slowly and awkwardly, "Yeah."

There was some minor talking back in forth, mostly between Bob and Sally. Teddy and PJ were only brought in if the couple wanted their opinion on something or asked their thoughts on different topics like the news or politics. It surprised Teddy how much PJ brought to the table on certain subjects but others he was silent, either he didn't know much on the "war" that will happen between America and South Korea or he doesn't care.

PJ looked at his phone, "Shit" He mumbled.

Though everyone at the table heard that, "PJ? Everything alright?" Bob asked.

PJ nods, "Yes and no. I am fine, its just I forgot to go pick up Emmett. We are suppose to be studying after he was off work and when I was done here." PJ said.

Sally smiled, "Well get out of here then. Though you'll miss out on a great dinner, homemade mac n cheese." Sally said.

PJ nods, "I'll take your word on it. Rain check, maybe dinner next time." PJ said.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

PJ unlocked his car and went to get in but was startled hearing his dad sneak up behind him. It nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Sorry about that son," Bob said.

PJ shakes his head, "Nah its not your fault." PJ answered with.

Bob nods, "So you will come back?"

PJ nods, "Soon."

Bob smiles, "Good cause I don't want a visit very few months or rarely at all." Bob said.

"I understand, dad." PJ said.

Bob hugs his son, "If you aren't busy after your finals you should come over. Sally and I are having a bar bq, sure there will be neighbors there but I'd love to have my son there." Bob said.

"I'll call you tomorrow if I am free." PJ said.

Bob smiles, "Thanks son."

PJ nods, "No problem dad."

PJ steps into his car, starts it and then drives off. Bob stood watching his son take off, back home. Bob stood there for a moment until he returned inside to his children and girlfriend.

**Please review and favorite for more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Teddy's Shame

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! Please review and favorite for more!**

Teddy fumbled with her sweater, she kept pulling the sleeves down more covering her wrists. Bob glanced at his daughter noticing  
the weird behavior.

"Teddy, you OK?" He asked.

Teddy nods, "Just cold." She said.

With that said Teddy left the room. She roamed down the hallway of Bob's home and found at the end of the hallway was a bathroom.  
She quickly entered it and locked the door. She leaned against the counter and exhaled a deep breathe.

"If they found out," She mumbles.

Teddy slowly pulled up her sleeves to see what she had done to her body. She had scars on her wrists, some small and easily hidden but some were noticeable. She had gotten into this habit after the divorce, actually it really began when she first heard her parents fighting. The stress and anger all on Teddy, she did the unthinkable.

"Mom and dad would kill me if they saw this," She said softly.

Teddy hears footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, Teddy panicked and quickly turned on the running water in the sink. She stood there and acted like she was washing her hands. Suddenly a knock on the door startled Teddy.

Teddy jolted, "What?" She asked.

"You alright, Teddy?" It was Sally.

"Fine!" She snapped.

Teddy turns off the water and unlocks the door. She exits the room and leaves a very concerned and rather confused Sally. Teddy walked pass her little brother Gabe playing on his X-Box and Charlie, who was coloring in her coloring book. Teddy marched up to her bedroom at this home and slammed the door shut. She felt like no one understood her, though there was one person who did.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

PJ stood out his last classroom where he took his final. He was surrounded by friends of his, they were jamming to a radio and some were smoking. Emmett was one of them.

"So Patrick, how do you think you did?" A girl with red hair asked.

She had medium length hair with rectangle glasses over her hazel eyes. She stood next to a guy who was smoking and PJ. She watches him shrug and chew on his toothpick.

"Eh I think I did alright, Celia." PJ replied with.

Emmett exhales his cigarette and nods, "I can't get of the fact Professor Campbell gave us bonus points for being on time for the exam." He said.

The others nod in agreement, PJ leaned against the wall and stared at the sky. A guy, who is named Todd, nudged him. Todd has black hair and blue eyes.

"So how was visiting your dad yesterday?" Todd asked as he put his cigarette to his mouth.

PJ glanced and shrugs, "Alright."

Emmett seemed shocked, "You went to Mr. D's place? Wow, you either really forgave him or is the others forcing you?" Emmett asked.

PJ shakes his head, "No one was forcing me. I thought what the hell, why not see my dad." PJ said.

Celia smiles, "I am happy you are at least trying." She said.

Todd grins, "Come on Celia don't say it like that. Patrick is just being a man and letting it go." Todd said.

PJ awkwardly smiles, "Ye- Yeah." He said and chewed on the toothpick slightly harder.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

Teddy ran down the stairs, "Um can someone drive me to the library?" Teddy asked.

Bob's head popped out, "On a Saturday?" He asked.

Teddy shrugs, "Well Ivy is working on a project for history and her partner bailed on showing up. So I thought I can at least help her." Teddy said.

Bob smiles, "Alright. That's very nice of you Teddy. Let me grab my keys." Bob said and left the room.

**-GOODLUCKCHARLIE-**

PJ stood next to Emmett, who just finished his smoke. PJ was getting text messages from his mom, it was basically asking how the finals went and if he was free for dinner tonight.

"Hey, PJ. Can I ask you something?" Emmett asked.

The other guys were still by the building chatting it up as PJ and Emmett were a little away due to their chatting.

"Shoot," PJ said as he chewed on a straw.

Emmett glances at the group to have PJ look at them before asking, "Why are you allowing people to call you Patrick? I understand teachers, your parents, or even bosses but- PJ you never liked your whole name."

PJ nods, "That is true. I hated Patrick John, I didn't like it. I liked PJ growing up, that and that's what I am. I am PJ Duncan." PJ said.

"Then why answer to Patrick, or even let them call you that?" Emmett asked.

PJ shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I am done with that part of my childhood." PJ said.

Emmett pulled out a piece of gum and offered to PJ, who said no to the offer.

"I guess, I feel like I am not PJ Duncan anymore." PJ said.

Emmett nods, "I guess I can understand that."

PJ and Emmett walk back over to their friends and hear them talking about going to a movie or maybe going to a coffee house. PJ agrees to go with them to a coffee house as does Emmett.

They begin to leave to go to the coffee house on campus and that is when Emmett nudges PJ.

"Hey, PJ. Isn't that Teddy?" Emmett asked.

PJ looks up to see his sister walking over, "Ye- Yeah. Um order me my usual. I'll see what she needs."

Emmett nods and goes with the gang into the coffee house, PJ waits for his sister to walk over to him. Teddy finally caught up to PJ and formed a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Teddy said.

"What are you doing here?" PJ asked.

Teddy snorted, "That's very nice." She said.

PJ shrugs, "Sorry but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with dad?"

Teddy nods, "Yeah but I need to talk to you."

"You alright?" He noticed the serious look on her face.

Teddy looks at her brother, "You know how you started smoking after the divorce. Well I- got into a bad habit during mom and dad's fights before the divorce."

PJ looked at his sister, "What?"

Teddy had a look of shame when she showed him her wrists, she heard a slight gasp and then felt her brother grab her arms. Teddy looked up to see her brother's big blue eyes fixed on her.

"Teddy, why- why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Teddy had a small tear in her eyes, "I- I felt ashamed."

PJ hugged his sister, "Never feel ashamed. Never feel that way again." He told her.

Teddy held onto PJ, "I promise."

PJ and Teddy finally let go and Teddy pulled out from her purse, it was a cream to get rid of scars. PJ was happy she wanted to get rid of it and held onto her shoulders while she put the cream away.

"Does dad know you're here?" He asked.

"He thinks I am at the library." Teddy said.

"I'm calling dad, but you should join my friends and I." PJ said.

"PJ," Teddy said.

PJ pulled her inside the coffee house, at a booth was PJ's friends. Teddy knew the group was his since Emmett was with them. Teddy felt nervous meeting friends of her older brother, the only friend she had met of PJ's was Emmett.

"Hey guys, this is my baby sister. Teddy meet Celia, Todd, Nicole, and Tank.

"Tank?" Teddy asked.

Tank was the larger guy, he had a football shirt on. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He sat next to Todd and Celia. Nicole had pink hair with a few tattoos on her arms, she had green eyes. She wore a tank top with skinny jeans.

"It's actually Miles, but I am such a tank in football the guys call me Tank." Tank said.

Nicole eyed Teddy, "I see you had blue in your hair. What a rebellious act to get your parents attention?" Nicole asked.

Emmett handed PJ the coffee Emmett ordered for PJ, Teddy and PJ took a seat at the booth.

"Uh, sorta." Teddy replied.

Nicole smiles, "I can easily help with that. Your blue is fading so if you really want attention, I can surely help." Nicole said.

Celia nudged Nicole, "Don't get her in trouble. She is probably still in high school." Celia said.

Teddy smiles, "Ah its alright. I- I really don't see myself dying my hair any time soon."

Nicole nods, "But if you need someone tell Patrick to give you my number. However ask for Nikki, I only go by Nikki at my job."

"Where do you work?" Teddy asked.

PJ smiles, "She works at her uncle's hair stylist salon."

Teddy smiles, "Wow cool."

Nicole shrugs, "It's all in a days work."

Celia took a drink from her coffee, "So is Teddy short for something?"

Teddy blushed, "No. It's actually my name." Teddy said.

Todd winked, "Well its cute."

PJ shot a glare, "She is sixteen."

Todd smiled, "What I didn't say anything Patrick."

Teddy smiled and laughed. She felt happy being around PJ's friends, even though that she did lie in order to see him. She felt better being around her brother, and it was a bit weird. To think only a few months ago she would complain about spending time with PJ, and now she likes being with her older brother. Maybe it was because he manage to still be sorta sane after the divorce. Nevertheless, Teddy still thinks there is something still bothering him that he isn't ready to talk about yet.

**Please review and favorite for more chapters!**


End file.
